


Renewal Of Vows

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [14]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: TJ and Cyrus witness a wedding and realize who they are to each other.





	Renewal Of Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Month: Wedding
> 
> This is the last of the prompts for Tyrus Month and I just want to say how much fun it was to participate! I know I didn't do all of the prompts due to my own busy life schedule but I'm so thankful to everyone who took the time to read and enjoy what I've put out! 
> 
> I'm looking forward to what else this show has in store for us!

It was a warm sunny day. The sun was shining. The birds were singing. The kids were out playing. And Cyrus and TJ were on the playground swinging.

The two friends talked about everything and nothing, at the same time.

TJ talked about his summer math tutoring. Cyrus relayed ideas for his future screenplays. TJ narrated stories about the kids at work. Cyrus shared his anxiety about the upcoming school year, as he was finally entering high school.

“High school is a completely different territory from middle school,” Cyrus ranted as he kicked his legs in the air to gain a little more height (just a little). “The halls are probably more crowded and the classes are harder and the social status quo is stricter! I don’t know if I’ll survive!”

On the swing next to him, TJ let out a chuckle. “I can definitely attest to the crowded hallways. There are a lot of tall seniors and they’ll just push past you to get to class. If you need a bodyguard, I’ll volunteer.”

Cyrus blushed. In the two years he had known TJ, the older boy always seemed to say the sappiest things. Considering he was, at one time, a scary-basketball-guy to Cyrus, the younger couldn’t seem to get used to his flirtatiousness. He often wondered if the athlete’s words meant more than simple playfulness.

Sometimes, he even allowed himself to hope that his feelings for the older boy were reciprocated.

“Oh, look at that,” TJ’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Cyrus slowed his swinging and shifted his head in the direction the other boy was pointing at.

A group of kids were gathered around a little girl and a little boy standing side-by-side, their arms linked. They were standing by the sandbox and little girl was holding a bunch of flowers they probably pulled from one of the beds around the playground. In front of them was another little boy, holding a book upside down.

“Awww, they’re having a playground wedding,” Cyrus realized, a smile on his face. “I remember having one of those.”

At that, TJ chuckled again. “You married someone on a playground?” he asked, genuinely amused.

Up ahead of them, the two kids exchanged candy rings.

“Yeah.” Cyrus began to reminisce. “It was back in kindergarten. I was the new kid and I didn’t really have any friends yet. But there was this one kid who played with me and one day, he asked me to marry him on the playground." He let out a soft chuckle. "That should have clued me in that I was gay when I didn’t see anything wrong with it and said ‘yes’.”

“Awww, that’s cute,” TJ said, his lips quirked into an amused smile as he kept swinging. “Who was it?”

The memory of a blonde-haired kid with pretty blue eyes and played dinosaurs with him on the sandbox floated in Cyrus' memory. The other boy had proposed with a blueberry ring pop and another kid married them in front of all their plastic dinosaur toys. 

“His name was Tyler," Cyrus narrated. "He was so cool. But, a week later, he moved and I never saw him again.”

He remembered being so upset when Tyler didn’t show up to school after that and then his teacher told him that he had moved. That was probably his first time experiencing heartbreak yet he didn’t even realize.

Meanwhile, beside him, TJ had dragged his feet on the ground as his head swiveled to Cyrus. His eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

Cyrus furrowed his brows. “What?”

“Where did you go to kindergarten?”

Odd question but okay. “Maple Heights Nursery and Kindergarten. Why?”

TJ swallowed. “I went there too. When I was 6, my dad got a new job and we moved. Then, when I was 9, he lost his job and we had to move back here.”

Cyrus smiled, excitedly. “Really? Wow! Maybe we were in the same class!” 

The older boy managed a smile. “Before we moved, though, I also married this kid on the playground. But I can’t remember his name. I felt so guilty for not telling him I was moving. But, I remember that I really liked him ‘cause he was fun to play with. And, he had a mole on his cheek… like you.”

It took Cyrus a moment for TJ’s words to sink in. And when they did, his eyes were wide and his words were caught in his throat.

“Do you know my full name, Underdog?” TJ asked.

Cyrus swallowed and shook his head.

“Tyler Joseph Kippen. People didn’t start calling me TJ until the first grade because there were three Tylers in my class and it just stuck.”

Cyrus’ breath hitched. “T-Tyler? Y-You're... Tyler?”

TJ smiled. “Hi, husband.”

His heart fluttered. “B-But… your hair… and your eyes… they’re different.”

TJ shrugged. “Hair got darker. Eyes changed color, I guess.”

Cyrus’ mind was blank at that point and all he could seem to do was look at TJ. As in, _really_ look at him, trying to find glimpses of his kindergarten husband. Granted, his memory of the time was hazy since he was only 5 back then and TJ had changed _a lot_. He still felt skeptical. 

TJ must have sensed his skepticism as he added, “I proposed to you with a blueberry ring pop and I kissed your nose. And I told you that when we grew up, I would marry you for real and we will have a house with a giant swimming pool and-.”

“And a dolphin named Flipper,” Cyrus finished, bits of the memory coming back.

TJ smiled. “We still have a lot of growing up to do but I don’t think we can have that dolphin.”

Cyrus felt himself glare. “You left me.”

TJ’s smile dropped. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t remember my name! Or me!”

“I remembered you! I just suck at names!”

Cyrus huffed. “What kind of husband just leaves his husband without saying goodbye?! You should make it up to me!”

“Okay, I will. Anything you want.”

“Good. You should marry me again,” Cyrus said, absentmindedly before his words registered and the horror sunk in. “No, wait, that’s not what I-.”

 “Okay.”

Cyrus blinked. “Okay?”

TJ was grinning as he got on his feet and walked in front of Cyrus’ swing. “Where do you want it? Here in the swings or over by the sandbox like old times?”

“TJ, I was kidding.”

“I’m not. Because I like you, Cyrus.”

Cyrus blinked again. And again. And again.

He heard the words. He could comprehend the words. But those words only existed in his dreams. Surely, no way in real life did TJ just confess his feelings to him… right?

His silence made TJ’s smile falter. “If… If you don’t feel the same way, then you can forget what I said. I can buy you baby taters and a milkshake if you want.”

But, he did. Cyrus liked TJ. He liked him _a lot_.

“H-Here,” he managed.

It was TJ’s turn to blink and stare, blankly.

“I-I… want the wedding here,” Cyrus continued. “And… I like you too, TJ. I like you a lot.”

That was all it took for TJ to take Cyrus’ hand and pull him off the swing and into a tight hug. Cyrus’ heart was beating faster than ever and he felt his head swirling with so many emotions that he couldn’t say another word.

Because not only did TJ end up being Tyler, his childhood husband, he also liked Cyrus back. 

He liked Cyrus back!

“So… about that wedding…”

Cyrus briefly pulled away from the hug and beamed. “Don’t you worry. I have it all planned.”

 

* * *

 

The wedding march blared out of Andi’s smartphone and she was kind of glad that they had chosen a late afternoon when most kids and their parents were not around to witness this or else they would be getting so many strange looks.

She couldn’t believe that she actually agreed to spend one of her summer days at the swing set of the children’s playground, a small notebook in her hands, and watching Cyrus and TJ walk down a pretend aisle towards her, their “minister”.

Buffy was next to her, acting as witness and ring bearer. She had not stopped rolling her eyes since the “ceremony” began.

“Is this really for real?” her athletic friend whispered. “So they found out they were each other’s kindergarten husbands. Do they have to get married again?”

Andi chuckled. “It’s a renewal of their vows since they found each other again.”

“But…” Buffy trailed off when the two reached them.

Cyrus was practically vibrating with excitement and TJ had the softest look on his face that the two girls had never seen before. How their friend managed to get the normally cool and serious jock to agree to this, was a total mystery. The two's entire relationship was still a bizarre mystery to them, but at this point, they knew Cyrus was happy. Who were they to get in the way of that?

Andi cleared her throat as she opened the notebook that Cyrus had prepared for her and began to read. “Friends and… well, friends, we are gathered here today to witness the renewal of vows between Cyrus Goodman and… Tyler Joseph Kippen?” 

She looked up at the two boys in confusion but both nodded so she continued. “Do you, Cyrus Goodman, take Tyler Joseph Kippen, as your playground husband, again, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health? Wait, where’s the ‘til death do you part?” 

“That’s a little too morbid for a playground wedding so I got rid of it,” Cyrus answered. “And, yes, I do.”

Andi pursed her lips. “Okay then. And do you, Tyler Joseph Kippen-.”

“Yeah, I do,” interrupted the older boy. 

Andi flashed him a glare for the interruption and was surprised at herself for actually taking her position as minister, seriously. “Okay then.” She quickly scanned the next part of the instructions, raising her eyebrow at the ridiculousness of it. “Buffy? The rings, please.”

With a resigned sigh, Buffy stepped forward and handed her two packs of ring pops.

“Which flavors do either of you want?” Andi asked the two boys. “There’s blueberry and green apple.”

“I’ll take the blueberry,” Cyrus said with a knowing smile at TJ.

“Green apple for me then.”

So, Andi gave the blueberry to TJ and the green apple to Cyrus. She and Buffy watched as the two opened the packs and slipped the candy into each other’s fingers.

“By the power vested in me by… well, Cyrus,” Andi continued and she couldn’t help her smile at the next line. “I now pronounce you playground husbands, again. You may now kiss.”

Grinning, Cyrus closed his eyes. TJ leaned down and pecked his nose.

Andi resisted the urge to squeal because no matter how absurd this pretend wedding was and they were getting way too old for these games, it was still so darn cute.

Cyrus opened his eyes, beaming at his new boyfriend slash husband.

“I… kinda want our first kiss to be a little less… public,” TJ said, side-eyeing Andi and Buffy who were still watching them closely.

The younger boy let out a giggle before reaching into his pocket and throwing a plastic bottle on the ground before stepping on it.

“I’d step on glass but it’s a hazard to the children and I don’t want to clean it up,” he stated at everyone’s questioning faces before picking up the plastic bottle again. “It’s the symbolism that counts. So… Reception at The Spoon?”

“Finally!” Buffy exclaimed. “You two are so weird but… congrats.” She sent a glare at TJ. “Don’t hurt him, Kippen.”

The older boy chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of it, Driscoll.”

Hand-in-hand, the two led the way to the diner, their intertwined hands swinging between them.

Meanwhile, Andi and Buffy were still standing together, staring at them and unable to believe that they actually just did that.

“Well… that was a lovely ceremony,” Andi stated.

“He better not hurt Cyrus or I'll hurt him,” Buffy said with a secret fond smile.

“Come on, we both know TJ wouldn’t do that to Cyrus. His crush was so obvious! Can’t believe it took him remembering Cyrus in kindergarten for him to make a move.”

Buffy sighed. “I guess. Anyway, they promised us free taters and milkshakes. So, let’s go!”

Arm-in-arm, the two girls followed after the happy new couple.


End file.
